coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Zydra Tesla
Zydra Tesla comes from a long and exotic lineage of amphibious beings in the star system Pisces 12. The psychedelic traits associated with her species, coupled with her recent transfer to Navigation has been causing some turbulence in Core's usual voyage lately. Appearance Zydra is short and robust in build and an exemplary specimen of an "hourglass" body type. She always wears her hair down and yes, it is naturally teal. She prefers tight-fitting, comfortable clothing for easier maneuvering in combat. Her bright and annoying palette, like the natural defenses of poison dart frogs and ladybugs of Earth, are warning colors. Oh, and boobs. Personality Zydra is sharp-tongued and aggressive. To the smart fighters, she should give off some fading signal of a red flag that she is not a fighter you want to lunge at head first. The dumber fighters learn this the hard way. Her hostility can give way to a superficial semblance of a softer side, but it takes a lot of digging and persistence, and you're assuredly going to get slapped around a couple times first. Zydra likes to keep to herself, and obliging to handle personal obstacles by herself, for herself, and without your help. Likewise, she is the absolute last person on the station to offer advice or assistance to you in any situation- though lately this title has recieved healthy competition from members like Ipsen Namov and Ingrid Fuhrman. Zydra has been on board the Core station longer than 51% of the other fighters, but it's this 51% that gives her ego a significant and unnecessary boost. She makes an art out of spitting bullheaded remark to the other fighters, but by the time she's done talking they're usually too mellowed out to take offense. Background Try to chew on this food for thought for a second- Zydra's ENTIRE planet is full of people *stoned out of their Doddamn minds*. Maybe that's why her parents thought it would be a great skill builder for her to join Core- oh, did I say join? I meant to say Zydra's parents *kicked her off of her entire planet*. Keeping this in mind, her general moodiness and affronting personality becomes a bit more justified. She has somehow met Scriver before their arrival to Core in some obscure summer academy she has no recollection of- but it's one of few things he remembers. (Think of it like he's remembering a cosplayer's face out of a crowded anime convention at rush hour.) Zydra figures that if she can prove herself to her parents over live television, they'll welcome her back with open arms. Equipment/Abilities '''"That woman is drugs." '-- Levi 5679'' To put it in succinctly, the aforementioned quote summarizes Zydra's fighting style in four words. Zydra's skin excretes a colorless, odorless, vaporous and very potent hallucinogenic aura. She will stun her opponents with this mist and proceed to attack her opponents, but overlooking the smoke and mirrors hand-to-hand combat skills are average, going on mediocre. The side effects of contact with Zydra's skin directly include hallucinating, panic attacks, dizziness, fatigue, prolonged insomnia, narcolepsy and seizures. Though she may appear extremely fast on her feet, this may be an illusion caused by your fighter tripping their balls all over the station floor. She doesn't have super strength, nor can she regenerate, and she doesn't think she needs a gun to take you out. Trivia - The inflections in Zydra's voice make her sound like she's constantly flirting with her opponents. Naturally, this isn't the case, she just has a seductive sounding voice. -Zydra holds a personal vendetta against Pink Sniper for an archaic and backhanded remark that she was 'saggy'. - Her body has a natural defense mechanism which triggers her inner drugs to release during times of extreme panic or injury. These hormones are the recipe for her downfall, as she becomes disoriented and clumsy in combat. - The only thing Zydra loves more than fruit juice is Stillman's fruit juice. If she ever drops by the Infirmary to cause a ruckus, let it be known that there will always be juice involved at some point. - In the case of overexposure to Zydra's hallucinogenic effects, here are some precautions to check and see if you're still focused. 1) What is the color of the manticorn Dent is riding? 2) How many heads does Fenix have? 3) Are we in space? 4) Widdly Scuds. - As far as they both agree, Zydra Tesla and Meredith Leviathan 5679 are not related. Recurrent Character Interactions - Unfortunately, Zydra doesn't see as much roleplaying daylight as my other fighter because she disrupts meaningful character interaction and conversation. - Zydra doesn't *hate* Dweller, but has no fucking idea what Dweller vision looks like and thinks Dwella b trippin'. - Seems to have left a lasting first impression on Jacob Yin on his first day at Core. She may be the catalyst to his recent frequent mental breakdowns in the Core Cafeteria eating salad and laughing to himself. - Zydra thinks Chacha' has a bust size can rival hers and that makes her a threat, so that means she's on her bad side. - Makes faces at the Executives as they pass by. She's at a disadvantage though, because her powers work null for two Executives and she has yet to meet the Chairman. - Is the object of affection to an eccentric goblin mechanic named Razz. Zydra shuns Razz at every chance she gets and even threatens her with violence to get her to stop following her. References http://MagicMeds.deviantart.com/art/COW-Profile-Zydra-Tesla-192592524 Category:Infirmary Category:Contenders